Loyalty and War
by YukieTan
Summary: All is fair in loyalty and war. Or is it? Protip: It will eventually be IchimaruxOC even though it may not seem like it early on.
1. Prologue

All right. I've had to reupload this 3 times, once for the original upload, twice to make a change, and third because I accidentally put up the whole prologue, along with chapters one and two, the second time. Don't fret, they'll be posted soon anyway. This fanfiction will suck. You've been warned. Don't tell me it sucks - I already know and I'm telling you before you read the story. This section is what I call a real disclaimer. I'm warning you about how terrible my story will be so you don't have to read on if you don't want to. You might think the main character/OC of the story is a whore. I already understand that. I'm sorry that you think people are not allowed to go back to a previous love. You can call her a Mary Sue if you want, I don't care. In my completely honest opinion, though, the biggest Mary Sue in all of the Bleach universe is Ichigo, the real main character, himself. If you understand my point there, good. If not, don't worry about it. I'll stop talking about how much my story sucks and I'll let you read it.

* * *

_Prologue_

"_Why ya always sittin' 'ere cryin'?" A young boy with dirt filled silver hair asked, leaning down to a young girl crying against her knees._

"'_Cause… Papa and Mama… they…" The girl struggled to finish her sentence through tears._

"_Yer Mom 'n Dad?" The boy asked, trying to get her attention again._

"_Papa and Mama… they… they won't let me do anything."_

"_Well, 'course. Tha's normal, y'know? Ya can't do everythin'," he replied positively._

"_That… that's not what I mean…" She continued crying._

"_Then, wha' exac'ly is it tha' ya do mean?" He leaned down more in confusion._

"_I mean… no matter what I do… they hit me… and it… it hurts." She lifted up her head for just a second to wipe some of her tears._

"_Ya gotta stand up fo' yerself! Tha's the problem! Fight back!" He lifted up a fist as a visual._

"_There's no way… I could beat them… it would just make everything worse!" The girl said, shaking her head._

"_Hmm…… Well, ya can't jus' keep livin' with tha'! Ya gotta do somethin'!"_

"_I can't! I'm… I'm useless. That's probably why Papa and Mama don't like me. I can't fight, I can't steal, I can't do anything they want." For once the girl managed to say a whole sentence without pausing to sob._

"_I guess I gotta do somethin' 'bout it then, huh?"_

_The girl stopped crying for a second. "What… what do you mean?"_


	2. The Beginning of a Façade

_Chapter One: The Beginning of a Façade≪ファサードの始め≫_

"Tch… this town sucks. I can't believe this was the best place to go."

A girl stood on the top of what used to be a hospital. Her long black hair was moving hysterically from the wind, and her eyebrows were furrowed. She moved her right hand and held some of her hair down against her head to keep it from moving so much. Her blue eyes looked down upon the meager town surrounding the building in disgrace, and possibly a hint of disbelief.

–––

"My name is… uhh… my name is Sakaibara… Sakaibara Miyako. It's nice to meet you all." Miyako tilted her head, smiled, then bowed.

"All right. You'll be sitting next to Inoue Orihime. Inoue-san is right over there." The teacher pointed at a smiling girl with long orange hair.

Miyako walked over to the lonely desk next to Orihime. She pulled the chair out, bowed, and then sat down. Orihime gave her a friendly smile and waved and Miyako returned the gesture.

–––

Throughout the day, various papers were passed out and things were taught. Miyako didn't make an effort to do those papers, nor pay attention. All she honestly did was try to look like she was paying attention and working.

A bell rung, but Miyako ignored it. She had heard various bells throughout the day, but they didn't mean anything to her. To the other students they meant it was time to begin another subject, but that didn't matter to her. The only movement caused by these bells was the swapping of notebooks from each student's desk to their bag, and back. It was quite mundane. She pondered how people could stand to do this every single day, when she was already bored of it after a few classes.

This time, however, was different. Students around her stood up, and a few left the room. She was a bit confused until she felt something tap on her shoulder.

"That was the bell for lunch," Orihime told her.

"Oh… I see… Thanks." Miyako stood up, took her bag, and tried to walk out of the classroom appearing to have destination. Orihime messed that plan up, though.

"Do you have anybody to sit with at lunch?"

Miyako sat her bag down, sighed under her breath, and turned around. "No, not really."

"You can eat with me and my friends if you want. They're a little strange, but they're nice…" She scratched her head, fearing she sounded a bit strange.

"Actually, I-" She was cut off.

"Yo! Inoue! Are you gonna come to the rooftop with us or not?"

Miyako became tense after she saw who was shouting. She quickly tried to relax herself as to not seem suspicious.

"Who's that? She looks familiar… but I don't think I've seen her before."

"She's the new girl in our class, weren't you paying attention when she was introduced? Sakaibara Miyako, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo; Sakaibara Miyako."

She knew who he was. She looked at Orihime again, and this time remembered her. She wasn't sure if this would make things worse or not.

"N-Nice to meet you." She held back her thoughts, or at least masked them with a smile and kind words.

"Same."

"So, Kurosaki-kun, is it okay if she eats lunch with us? She doesn't have anybody else to eat lunch with."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine."

–––

"So, Sakaibara, where are you living right now?" Ichigo pulled out his chopsticks and started eating the neatly made obentou that his sister had prepared for him this morning.

"Right now… I'm living… uh… actually, I don't really have a place yet." She laughed, but it didn't really bother her.

"WHAT?! Why'd you move here if you don't even have a house?" Ichigo dropped his chopsticks in the process of being surprised.

_It's not like I really need an apartment or anything _Miyako thought. "I'm just staying in a… hotel for now." _Guess I shouldn't say I'm living in what used to be a hospital._

"That's terrible! You can't do something like that if you're going to live here! And it'll get so expensive! Is that what it is? You don't have any money?" Orihime stood up out of concern.

"Well… not exactly… actually, I guess that's exactly what it is…" She didn't have any money nor did she have a job.

"Does anybody have a room Sakaibara-san could stay in for a while?" Orihime asked the group.

"I'm already hiding… a person in my closet. I'm having enough trouble hiding that from my two sisters."

"What about your dad?" A short teenager with boy-like features came over. "Kojima Mizuiro, nice to meet you."

"Sa-Sakaibara Miyako," she replied, assuming the introduction was to her.

"My dad's such an idiot he probably wouldn't even notice Rukia lived with us if she stood right in front of him."

"Ru-Rukia?!" The group had given her shock an odd look. "I mean… What is… What is Rukia-san's full name? I used to know somebody named Rukia. She… went to my elementary school!" Miyako nodded, trying to convince the others of her story.

"Kuchiki Rukia. I don't think it's the person you're thinking of though," Ichigo replied.

But that was the problem. She did know who it was. She knew exactly who it was. And what surprised her the most was that so many people were residing in this town that had seen her before, some more than others. Rukia had seen her the most out of all the people that lived her, unless there were more she was unaware of. Rukia would also probably notice who she was if they made contact. Even if they weren't friends or even companions, she was probably smart enough. Even not knowing too much about her, Miyako was sure she was much more intelligent than Ichigo.

"You're right, the name doesn't ring a bell."

The group ate for a few minutes without having anything to talk about, but Orihime had an idea.

"I got it!" A few people jumped from the silence being broken so suddenly, but Miyako stayed where she had been for the past ten minutes. "What about the shop?"

"The shop? You mean…" Miyako looked at Ichigo and Orihime in confusion. "No way! That's completely impossible!"

"But I'm sure he has plenty of rooms…" Orihime leaned over to whisper. "And if he has one far enough back… she won't find anything out, I think."

"You think?!" Orihime flinched from Ichigo shouting before moving away from a whisper position.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… there's a guy we know that owns a store, and he has plenty of rooms, but… uh… it's a bad neighborhood, sort of… somewhat…"

"I'm sure I'd be fine there..." They didn't know just how fine she would be in the event somebody tried to pull a knife on her.

"See, Kurosaki-kun! She said she'd be fine there! And it's better than having her waste her money on a hotel!" Orihime persisted.

"But… urgh… fine! But if anything happens it's all your fault!"

"Let's take her there after school so she knows where it is, and then she can get the rest of her belongings later."

_Great. Just what I need – somebody to live with._


	3. Acquaintance of the Past

_Chapter Two: Acquaintance of the Past ≪過去の仲間≫_

"Well then, here it is," Ichigo stated as they approached a building by the setting sun's bright , orange light. Crows could be heard somewhat far off.

"Urahara… Urahara Shouten? What a strange name. What does this store sell anyway?"

"They sell… antiques and other… weird things."

"Interesting…"

The truth was she didn't find it interesting one bit. She didn't find this world interesting one bit. She missed her old life, but that's why she was here. She was here to find her old life and return to it.

Ichigo slid open the door without any care, but Orihime made sure to announce their arrival. A slightly scruffy man came out from a back room wearing a green _s_amue, black haori, and a green and white hat to top it off.

"Irrasha-"

Miyako looked at him. He looked at Miyako. Just when she thought it would be bad if Rukia saw her, she learned the second most knowledgeable person on her was also in the town. She wondered how many people lived in this town that she knew. _Hell, I bet my parents from when I was alive lived here._

"I-Irrashaimase! What's this, Ichigo, did you make a friend who's actually normal?!" He turned back to Miyako. "Urahara Kisuke, at your service," he said with a bow.

Miyako clenched her fist behind her back until she realized he had said something. "Oh. Sa… Sakaibara… Sakaibara Miyako."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miyako-chan!"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? You can't act that friendly towards somebody you've just met!" Ichigo raised a fist at Kisuke and shook it, only half jokingly.

"Well what's the reason for bringing such a girl to my shop, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"Well… you see… she just moved here, and-" Orihime cut him off.

"Sakaibara-san just moved here, she doesn't have a lot of money, and she's staying in a hotel for now! Would you please let her borrow a room for a little while?" Orihime bowed before speaking, and spoke very quickly, much like a child confessing wrongdoings to their parents.

"I suppose I could lend her a room. Tessai! Ururu! Please take this lady's bags and we will find her a room!"

A tall, muscular man, Tessai, and a petite, dull looking girl, Ururu, ran in the room. Ururu picked up her school bag, and Tessai took a drawstring bag from her. Kisuke lead the five of them down a hallway with various doors.

"I think this one will be fine!" Kisuke stated after stopping in front of a door.

"But Sir, that's-" Kisuke drew a fan from his sleeve and opened it near the previously talking Tessai.

"It's just a guest room, but make yourself as comfy as you wish!"

Tessai and Ururu gave Kisuke a confused look, but quickly put the bags in the room.

"C'mon, Geta-Boushi! Look how messy that guest room is!" Ichigo raised his fist again.

"No, no! It's fine, it's much better than my… my hotel room." Miyako gave everybody a smile of approval.

–––

"See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san!" Miyako waved at them as they walked down the path from the store back to the main sidewalk.

Miyako walked back in to see Kisuke sitting on the counter cross-legged, his hat down over his eyes. She knew by agreeing to stay here she had gotten herself into a whole mess of trouble. She knew by agreeing to stay in his room she had gotten herself into even more trouble. She didn't know coming to this town would be so much trouble. She just planned to stick around for a while then leave, but people kept showing up._ More like I showed up and found people I knew._

"Why are you here?" Kisuke broke the silence in the dark storeroom.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out." She leaned against the wall next to the door and looked down.

"If that's what you're saying, then I really wish I wasn't smart enough."

Miyako sighed. "Do you have any tea?" she reluctantly asked.

Kisuke jumped down from the counter. "Ururu! Could you make-"

"That's not what I meant," she said coldly.

"Is there another type of tea besides the kind you drink?"

"I want the tea that you make," she said quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you, Miyako-chan!" he teased.

"I said I want the tea you make!" she shouted, finally looking at him. "And stop calling me that."

–––

Miyako sat at the humble table properly and slowly sipped the tea. She made an effort not to avert her eyes from the center of the table, even though she could feel Kisuke glancing at her every so often.

"How is it?" Kisuke decided to break the silence, but it slightly startled Miyako.

"I-It's fine," she said while sitting down the traditional cup.

"Are you really going to stay here, or was that all just part of the façade?"

"I don't know. But this place is definitely better than an abandoned hospital." She chuckled lightly.

"Glad to know I meet such high standards."

The silence continued once more. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of tea being sipped. Occasionally, the sound of a cup being sat on the table was made. This sound happened again, but it was a bit stronger than before.

"Why…" She took another breath hesitantly. "Why didn't you reveal who I was back then?" Miyako asked.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out," he said with a smile.

"I can't believe you. You're serious, aren't you?" Miyako stood up and quickly walked over to the room her bags had been left.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where are you going? Miyako-chan?" Kisuke jumped up and followed her.

"I can't stay here." She slid the door open and grabbed her belongings. "I should've known that already."

"No!" Kisuke pushed her back, making her drop her bags. "You can stay here… please, stay here."

"Wh… What are you doing?"

Miyako struggled to free her arms, held prisoner at the wrists by Kisuke's hands and the wall. The easiest option would, actually, be to break her bond with the wall. However, doing so would cause too much of a scene which was not needed in the current situation.

"Let go," she said quietly. He didn't listen. "I said let-"

He defiantly leaned forward instead of simply not listening this time. "You can't tell me that you don't think anything of me just because I left Seireitei without saying anything."

"Maybe that's exactly what I want to tell you," she said, turning her head to the side.

"You can't lie to yourself just because you have other goals in mind right now. Even if you tell yourself it's true, your subconscious knows the real truth."

"I can't deal with the two people I care for the most disappearing. I have to set my sights on one. If you truly still know me, I'm sure my decision is obvious to you." She stopped struggling for a moment. "Now let me go."

Finally listening, Kisuke moved his hands and stepped back. Miyako stepped forward a bit as to not be prisoner to the wall as well. She looked down, clenched her fists, and looked back up with a serious expression.

"Tell me why you want me to stay," she demanded.

"But you alread-"

"I said tell me why you want me to stay. I don't want to guess, I want a clear answer." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want you to stay because I want to spend time with you again."


	4. Protecting Oneself

It's time for everyone's favorite and latest whore. Thanks to anybody who alerted/reviewed my pitiful story which will somehow motivate me. Yes, woe is moe. Wait, that's not how that phrase went...

* * *

_ Chapter Three: Protecting Oneself ≪自分を守る≫_

"If you put it that way, then I'll stay," Miyako replied sarcastically.

"Thank you."

She loosened the string on the drawstring bag and took out a white nagajuban. After standing there for a few seconds, she turned around.

"Where's your bathroom?"

–––

"Why are you just standing there staring at me?" Kisuke asked.

"Get out already, I'm trying to change," she said and held up a towel.

"What are you talking about? It's not like-"

"Fine," she noted softly.

Miyako took off the school uniform shirt, and long bruises along her back clothed her in its place. She drooped the towel over her shoulders before undressing anymore.

"What are those bruises from?" he asked calmly.

"Training."

"What kind of training involves injuries like that?!"

"The way I've always trained – sparring with wooden swords. The power inside of your zanpakutou is useless if you don't have any power yourself. Just because somebody is stronger than you in a hierarchy doesn't mean you can't defeat them. Your power should match that of your zanpakutou. Therefore, you must continue to improve your own, personal strength, if you wish for your zanpakutou to become stronger. You shouldn't rely on just your zanpakutou's power. If your own strength is greater than your opponent's, even if they have a zanpakutou more powerful than your own, you're more likely to beat them."

Miyako didn't hesitate in explaining her belief. She didn't voice any emotion during it either, for there was no need to. That was simply the way she had viewed a shinigami's strength since a long time ago. Similar to many children following their parents' religion, she had followed a belief she was introduced to as a child.

"Could you at least just let me bathe in privacy?"

"R-Right." Kisuke slid the door to the bathroom closed but sat down against it on the other side.

Miyako turned a knob and the tall bathtub began to fill with water. Likewise, the room slowly became filled with steam. After it was filled to a reasonable level, she hung the towel on a rack and slowly stepped in. Miyako allowed the tub to fill a bit more, and eventually turned the knob once more to stop the water flow. She settled down in the almost full tub and rested her arms on the side of the tub. Her head also took refuge, but on left arm. She sighed out of relief.

"How are you these days?"

The splashing of water echoed.

"Same as before, I guess."

"Then why won't you let me near you?"

Another echo.

She lifted up her head. "If everything goes as planned, I'll just have to leave eventually anyway. And then it really will be the same as before…"

"You don't have to protect yourself so much."

"But… I do. I don't want to get left behind again, nor leave somebody else behind. This is… for both of our sakes."

"Then… even just for now, let it exist for now."

Miyako sighed. "I wish it were that simple."

She put her head back down after the silence continued. Ripples were made in the water from the slight movement of her body as well.

"Good night." Kisuke's silhouette could be seen standing up on the other side of the door.

"Huh?" Miyako lifted her head up again. "Oh, night…"

He slid the door to the hall closed and walked back to where they came from. She rested her head again, but this time against the wall.

"Really… how did I get myself into this?" she asked herself while closing her eyes.

–––

A door challenging her stood before Miyako. Or was she standing before it, challenging it? Was the door trying to see if she would open it, or was she trying to see if the door would open itself? She raised a hand to knock on the door, but sighed and dropped it. She backed up to the wall opposite the door and leaned against it. The water still on the back of her hair escaped onto the wall, instead of dripping onto the towel around her shoulders like it had been. She was about to step forward again, but went back to the wall.

After a few minutes of standing against the wall, she approached the door again. She lifted her right arm, made a fist, and lightly rapped on the door slowly with hesitation three times. She looked down until the door slid open. Kisuke stood on the other side, his left hand still on the frame of the door.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"I-I'm coming to bed. What else does it look like?"

Kisuke smiled and moved back from the door. He picked up Miyako's bags and put them in the corner of the room. After she was in the room, he walked back over and closed the door. She took the towel around her shoulders and dried off her hair once more before sitting it on a table in the back of the room.

"Well then, where do you want me to stay?" He tried to maintain a kind expression.

Miyako kneeled near the futon, fixed the blanket, and finally lied down on her side. She stared blankly at the wall for a while.

"Stay… here," she said quietly.

"Where? There's not too much room in here, even though it's my own bedroom."

"I meant… stay here, next to me."

"Eh? But…"

"It's fine."

Kisuke walked over to the futon and lied down on his back, placing his hands under his head.

"Why are you going after him even though he was the one that left you behind, knowing how loyal you were to him? Why not just stay here and be happy?"

"My relationship with him is different than the one that was between us. When he left, it wasn't my heart that was broken - it was my soul. That's why-"

"You're so hopeless." He put an arm over her side and scooted closer.

She rolled over onto her other side and faced Kisuke. "You're the one that still puts up with me."

"True," he said with a laugh.

Miyako smiled and turned onto her back. She looked at the ceiling, trying to imagine the star filled sky and its moon. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she saw a moon - a moon with scruffy blond hair and shaded eyes.

"Huh?"

"You told me to stay here yourself because you wanted to be with me, too."

"Mm… mhm."

"Then why are you acting like something like this is awkward?"

"B-Because. We haven't really been together for such a long time, so it is kind of awkward."

Kisuke sighed. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?" he asked and leaned down.


End file.
